


人算不如天算

by haveaniceflight



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveaniceflight/pseuds/haveaniceflight
Summary: 江湖騙子(?) 道士李昇勛 x 靈異體質(?) 唱作歌手姜昇潤
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon





	1. 【文明里】

人來人往的街道,  
姜昇潤回想著前輩跟他說的大約位置,   
搜索著一個連名字也沒有的檔子。  
其實檔子位處也並不是真的很隱閉,  
但在雜亂紛陳的街頭攤檔中, 找起來還是有點吃力。  
在姜昇潤穿過了一檔檔難辨真假的玉石攤,  
左拐右轉,  
終於看到坐落街角那家,  
看來破舊,  
但是透明塑料底下, 因為裡面的昏黃燈光而隱隱散著溫暖的算命檔子。

掀起了攤檔的木珠門簾時，  
一股幽幽的檀香味傳來。  
戴著瞎子算命用的經典小圓框墨鏡，  
搖著用毛筆寫著"料事如神"四字的紙扇,  
姜昇潤心想這個人還真的將形式主義貫徹始終。  
即使沒了這個檔, 這人就這樣走在街上, 誰也知道他是個算命的。  
要不是前輩老是跟他宣傳這人有多準，  
這身打扮足以讓姜昇潤把他當成江湖騙子了。

"你…真的很靈嗎?"  
"那得看你問什麼了。"

有條不紊地收起剛才放在枱上的手機，  
像個沒事人一樣。  
要不是姜昇潤進來的時候,  
恰好看到了他在看綜藝節目,  
這變臉能力他能給他打個滿分。

"想看什麼？老子雖然閒，時間還是挺寶貴的。"  
李昇勛盯著呆坐在對面板凳的姜昇潤說。

姜昇潤其實也沒什麼特別事非要望天打卦。  
他會來這個算命攤檔,  
更多的只是出自好奇。  
姜昇潤想了想, 問道,  
"你看我以後能不能紅？"  
李昇勛挑挑眉,  
"歌手？演員？"  
"什麼都幹點吧。"  
姜昇潤一邊敷衍地回應, 又不忘環顧了一下這個小攤檔的內部。  
看到貼著他公司內部藝人的燒酒廣告，  
忽然想到什麼的來了一句，  
"我能不能像teddy那樣？"  
“啊。想要成為這樣的大人物喔。”

姜昇潤雖然聽到面前的相士和應了自己的話，  
但總覺得他未必知道teddy是誰。

李昇勛往姜昇潤那推向一張紅紙，  
指頭在紙上輕敲兩下,  
向姜昇潤勾勾下巴示意，  
"八字。"  
姜昇潤接過紅紙, 在上面寫上自己的生辰之後, 又推回去給李昇勛。  
"癸酉年 乙丑月 丁未日"  
李昇勛將姜昇潤寫的日期換成中國歷法，又問,  
"名字。"

"周潤發。"  
李昇勛抬頭, 拉下了墨鏡, 看著姜昇潤, 緩緩眨了眨眼睛,  
"你當我沒看過港產片嗎?"  
"那麼, 神算子先生, 你能算得出來嗎?"  
"唔…我就討厭你這種過於耍小聰明的小子, 姜昇潤。"  
"你怎麼會知道我名字的?"  
看著對面的人驚訝得口都合不上,   
李昇勛把手上搖著的紙扇一把收起，輕輕敲打了一下姜昇潤的額頭。  
"額頭都刻著呢。"  
"真的嗎?" 姜昇潤吃驚地摸著額頭,  
慌忙地把臉靠近到桌子上的銅鏡左照照右看看。  
"好傢伙。這麼假的話你反而相信了。"李昇勛帶著恥笑的口吻道。  
"你到底怎麼知道?"  
李昇勛嘴角勾起一笑,   
"這不就因為我是神算子嘛。"

"我看你, 其實也不是想問自己會紅不會紅吧?"  
"相信和不相信的人, 能看得出的。"  
李昇勛兩隻手指在自己雙眼前比了一下, 又指了指姜昇潤。  
“我……”  
姜昇潤想要解釋, 可是又確實無話可說。  
這時李昇勛打斷了他。  
"印堂發黑, 最近睡不好嗎?”  
“似有煩惱事纏身呢。"  
"左手。"  
見姜昇潤沒反應,  
李昇勛又補上一句,  
"男左女右。還是你想給我看右手?"  
姜昇潤面對這突如其來的明快節奏, 一時之間有點不知所措,  
只得乖乖的遞上左手。  
"你手真的好紅。疼嗎?"  
姜昇潤搖搖頭,  
"還行。"  
"多休息一下, 別一股腦的只知道搗弄結他, 想寫好歌也得讓腦子好才行。"  
李昇勛摸上姜昇潤指腹上的繭。  
"倒也不用你讚我, 這個用眼也看得出的。"  
李昇勛抬頭看著姜昇潤續說,  
“你，根基沒好，才會諸事不吉。”  
"我們早晚會重遇, 你到時真信了我再給你解。"  
鬆開了姜昇潤的手，  
李昇勛拿起原來放在一旁的計算機按了數下，  
放到姜昇潤面前的是幾個數字，  
自然地下了逐客令。


	2. 【勝利道】

翌日, 走在公司走廊上的姜昇潤回想昨晚情景，  
總覺得自己糊裡糊塗就給了錢，  
從算命檔子走出來, 卻什麼都沒算出來。  
啊，倒是做了個健康檢查似的。

"怎麼樣? 我之前跟你說的那個相士。"  
宋旻浩從後搭上姜昇潤的肩膀說。  
看到罪魁禍首的臉,  
姜昇潤往宋旻浩那裡投向一個鄙視的眼神，  
"我倒是沒看出, 宋旻浩你這個搞藝術的人, 居然這麼迷信。"  
"姜昇潤! 我關心你你居然還要損我, 良心呢?"  
宋旻浩裝模作樣地按著胸口怪叫,  
卻被姜昇潤直接無視了。  
“對了。你上次去算命，他跟你說了什麼？”  
"Mr. Kang. 你知道什麼叫天機不可洩露嗎?"  
剛才還在開玩笑的宋旻浩, 忽然一臉正色地說。  
"可以了, 不說拉倒。少給我來這套。"  
姜昇潤裝著要把掛在身上的宋旻浩甩開，  
宋閔浩趕忙圈著姜昇潤脖子說，  
"哎。真是的。還有什麼好說？我當然是問了我們這個年紀，最關注的事了。”  
看著姜昇潤不置可否的臉，宋旻浩反問，  
“你難道沒問嗎?"  
“沒有這種世俗的欲望。”  
宋旻浩聽罷, 甚是可惜的搖搖頭，  
"一不信鬼神，二不信愛戀。姜昇潤你要是浪漫一點會更受歡迎。”  
“行行行。那萬人迷先生，最近可有新戀情了？”  
“倒是碰上個挺漂亮的……”  
話沒說完，某個工作室的門打開。  
Bobby 聽到宋旻浩的聲音探頭出來，  
“Mino!”  
當看到姜昇潤時，Bobby 明顯有點驚愕，  
但隨即又壓下了表情，  
“啊！昇潤哥你在也好。”  
“怎麼了Bobby?”  
平日一向大剌剌的人，  
今日竟然如此神色慌張的樣子，  
讓姜昇潤不安起來。  
Bobby 欲言又止,  
“這…先進來再說吧。”  
把宋旻浩和姜昇潤兩人都領進工作室,  
他左右張望了一下走廊,  
確認沒閒雜人等, 又靜悄悄的關上門。

-

“咦？扇子道士？”

下班之後, 姜昇潤趕在狗酒店關門前來到。  
領著自家小狗 Thor 步出,  
姜昇潤看到一個眼熟的身影。

姜昇潤自然是不知道昨晚那個江湖術士的真名，  
只不過沒想到自己暗自給他起的花名脫口而出。  
沒來得及掩著自己的嘴,  
李昇勛就聽到聲音轉過頭來。

沒有戴那作狀的小墨鏡，換上一副幼框的金絲眼鏡,  
姜昇潤得說, 李昇勛這樣子人模人樣得多了。

看到姜昇潤的李昇勛也並沒有多驚訝,  
甚至是意料之中。  
畢竟他早就說過，  
他跟姜昇潤早晚會再碰上。

而原本在慢步的 Thor, 在看到李昇勛之後，  
居然連跑帶跳地走過去,  
當然,  
姜昇潤也被一併拉過去了。

被迫拉近的距離，  
一時之間想不出話題來的姜昇潤有點尷尬。  
而看到自己養的狗, 竟然比自己跟眼前人更是熟稔,  
他就更為吃驚了。

李昇勛溫柔地對著 Thor 笑著。  
看著他熟練地伸手到 Thor 的下巴逗弄,  
姜昇潤忍不住好奇問,  
"你也有養狗嗎?"  
"我剛剛來寄養了我的狗。畢竟最近將會有點忙。"

因為逗狗而蹲低了的李昇勛，  
從下而上打量了姜昇潤一遍,  
目光落在他那條破得不能再破的破洞褲上，  
李昇勛勾起嘴角。  
"你人看著一塌糊塗，狗倒是養得不錯。”  
注意到李昇勛的視線，  
和他似笑非笑的模樣，  
姜昇潤激動得大喊著為自己申冤。  
“什麼一塌糊塗？這叫潮流你懂不懂？”

李昇勛站起來，  
拍了拍身上的灰塵,   
“對對對，大制作人最懂製作潮流。”  
沒有忽略姜昇潤輕歎的氣音，  
李昇勛也識趣地沒有再拿這種事說事，  
並隨即指了指 Thor,  
“他們兩條狗倒是早見過了。遲點再介紹給你認識認識。”  
話題轉得相當快，  
姜昇潤感激李昇勛沒再過問自己的工作，  
省得一頓解釋說明。  
不過就著剛才那一句，  
姜昇潤似乎開始理解出點來龍去脈。

“你早知道 Thor 的主人是我？”  
還沒抓住重點，  
但姜昇潤決定先拋出關鍵問句。

李昇勛自然也知道姜昇潤實際想問的是什麼，  
心裡吐槽了一下姜昇潤轉彎抹角的話術。  
直接了當給了答案。  
“我在這家狗酒店當過一段時間兼職。”

"怪不得…呵。還說自己是神算子。"  
“哦？這下又當我是神算了？你不是不信我嗎？”  
姜昇潤想起了自己故意給假名算命，  
確實也是有點不厚道的，  
於是也不再糾纏於這點上。

何況比起李昇勛是不是神算，  
他有著更在意的事。  
“你之前說我們會再見…你怎麼會如此肯定？”

李昇勛看了眼姜昇潤。  
“你我之間的緣，未盡。"  
姜昇潤顯然不怎麼認同這種說法,  
皺了皺眉頭,  
“這話出自男生口中，聽起來真讓人毛骨悚然。”

李昇勛也不是不知道,  
姜昇潤就是打從心底裡不信什麼風水命理,  
因此沒在意他的反應,  
也就笑了笑,  
"說起來, 你還不回去? 不用送我啊。"  
"誰送你啊。這台詞, 我還想跟你說。”  
從狗酒店開始,   
兩人一直走在同一路上,  
原本還只是以為對方在客套的兩人,  
登時楞在原地看著對方。

“我住這裡的。"  
李昇勛指著一幢唐樓。  
“欸！我就住你對面這幢！”  
姜昇潤指著唐樓對面的大廈。  
“看吧。我就說我倆有緣。”  
李昇勛忍不住又以此笑話姜昇潤。

福爾摩斯曾經說過一句:   
"當你排除了一切不可能的因素之後，剩下來的東西，儘管多麼不可能，也必定是真實的。"

這一切的巧合,  
確實使姜昇潤不得不開始考慮,  
這世界是不是真的有"緣"這東西的存在。  
同時亦讓他想起今天公司發生的奇怪事。

李昇勛見姜昇潤神色凝重,  
思忖著自己可能說錯話,  
於是擺擺手示意離開, 就往唐樓走去。

看著李昇勛轉身的背影,  
姜昇潤回想李昇勛昨日對他說的一句。

他能解嗎?

"嘿。等等!"  
忍不住叫停了李昇勛。  
面對李昇勛疑惑的眼神,  
姜昇潤搔搔頭, 有點不好意思的移開視線,  
"呃…你懂辟邪嗎?"  
"略知一二吧。"

看著姜昇潤顧左右而言他的樣子,  
李昇勛忍不住笑了出來。  
“看你的樣子，看來是想讓大師相助呢。”

走回姜昇潤的跟前,  
"說出你的願望來吧。"

思前想後, 心裡經歷了一番掙扎,  
姜昇潤最後終於抬頭看著李昇勛說,

"我最近製作的 demo, 老是有古怪雜音。"


End file.
